My heart belongs to you (Re-upload)
by Lovesparkle93
Summary: Vanessa, Ashley,London & Sara are 4 friends that are sucked into the movie of Titanic. They believe their there to stop the boat from sinking. Nessa meets Jack a 3rd class boy while she is in 1st.Here comes a story about love, friendship.
1. Chapter 1

This story used to be on my other account named NxMxWxJxLuver but I can no longer get in as I've forgotten the password and the email accounts password to it so I've decided to try and finish it along with updating it a bit giving it new stuff added to it. Now the college ideas I don't know the college system that well in America so if I've gotten something wrong let me know or just let it be like I've made it and say it is that in this story as it is that as well a story. I also have a poll up right now that you guys can help me decide the faces of the girls. For those who have read the story before can review letting me know what you guys would want to happen with the couples and the girls. As of right now I do got a couple of ideas for each of them and what might happen ;)

 **Name: Vanessa "Nessa" Williams**

 **Age: 17 soon 18**

 **Family: Father, older brother**

 **Residence: Her father's house, Malibu California**

 **College to attend in the fall: Standford, California, Animal service**

 **Work: LA Zoo**

 **Favorite Disney song: Beaut and the beast**

 **Favorite all time actor & Actress: James Dean & Judy Garland**

 **Face inspired by: Scarlett Johansson or Candice Swanepoel**

* * *

 **Name: Ashley "Ash" Hudson**

 **Age: 18**

 **Family: Mother, father, two younger sisters**

 **Residence: Family house across the street from Vanessa**

 **College to attend in the fall: Santa Monica College, California, History**

 **Work: Assistant to Nessa's father**

 **Favorite Disney song: Color of the wind**

 **Favorite all time actor & actresses: John Wayne & Clark Cable **

**Face inspired: Gina Rodriguez or Shay Mitchell**

* * *

 **Name: London Smith:**

 **Age: 18**

 **Family: Two fathers, younger sister**

 **Residence: House in Malibu with father and apartment in City of Los Angeles with mother**

 **College to attend in the fall: Berkley, California, Journalism (Undergraduate)**

 **Work: Barista at coffee shop**

 **Favorite Disney song: Kiss the girl**

 **Favorite all time actor & Actresses: Marilyn Monroe & Marlon Brando **

**Face inspirited by: Karen Gillan & Holland Roden**

* * *

 **Name: Sara Nordqvist**

 **Age: 19**

 **Family: Mother and father**

 **Residence: With London at her father's house, started off as an exchange student and stayed after.**

 **College to attend in the fall: UCLA, California, Dance**

 **Work: Dance instructor**

 **Favorite Disney song: Stranger like me**

 **Favorite all time actor & actresses: Ginger Rogers & Fred Astaire**

 **Face inspired by: Alica Vikander & Lucy Hale**

* * *

 **Name: Edward Kingston**

 **Age: 24**

 **Born: 1888 in Southhampton**

 **Occupation: Officer at RMS Titanic**

 **Face inspired by: Daniel Sharman**


	2. What the hell?

**I do not own Titanic and most of the characters. I only my parts of the story and my girls along with my future oc Edward.**

* * *

 **Vanessa's pov:**

'Bang, bang' was blasting through the speakers of the car as us girls sang along at the top fo our lungs, we had done it! We graduated high school and also got the news about our future when the fall came rolling by we would be off to college in all difference direction in California. My name is Vanessa Williams and I would be heading off to Standford by the fall, I loved animals most of all animals who lived in the water, my childhood best friend Ashley Hudson had always looked up to my father and with some of his help she got accepted to Santa Monica college in their history department as she will also continue work for my father. He is a history professor who also goes on expeditions, he is almost like a modern Indiana Jones but dorkier.

At some time during high school we had managed to become friends with rich girl London Smith, she was heading to Berkley university to study journalism she truly lived for it and our new friend Sara Nordqvist who lived currently with London was going to UCLA, that girl truly loved dancing. We had decided to head out of town for the last vacation before fall came along, we were determined to make this the best trip ever.

"Do you bring it?" London looked at Ashley as she pushed back her red hair, I smiled widley knowing what she was talking about. Ashley Smiled from the passanger seat next to London as she took out a DVD with Titanic on the cover. London quickly clapped her hands before putting our hands on the wheel.

"Whoa London! I want to make it to cabin alive" Sara laughed, ashey rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry! And relax I'm an exellent driver" I leaned my head back and smiled, something that us girls had in common was our love for the movie Titanic and London had a huge crush on Tommy Ryan, we usually teased her telling her they would make a loveley couple both with reddish hair.

"I've loved that movie ever since I was little" I smiled and sighed out thinking about him _Jack Dawson_. Who wouldn't want a man like that? He is ten times better than the guys living in our time. I closed my eyes to try and get some rest when even with my eyelids I could see this bright white light. Suddenly I could hear us all girls scream and things turned bright white until blackness took over my sight.

 **London's pov**

The last thing I remembered was a bright night like from a truck had overcome my view and now I could hear the wind blow by me, people chattering and suddnly a loud horn honking making me gasp and yank myself up so I was sitting up. I blinked for a moment until I noticed it was day and lots of people walking around me but their clothes were...different. I looked to my side seeing Nessa laying next to me and beginning to wake up. I could see her clothes and she wore the same kind of clothes, a long white dress and a big hat laying next to her, it made me look down at myself and my clothes were simliar to Nessa.

"Wh..what's going on?" Nessa spoke up, I looked back at her and shook my head.

"If I only knew.. wait! Where is Ashley and Sara?!" I outburst not seeing them around us, that's when we spotted them a little futher back also holding their heads. Their clothes however and hair looked different, their hair more bushy and clothes more worn out and more dirty looking. This was truly getting wieder by the second, the honking was heard again making us jump and turn towards it and our jaws dropped. Infront of our eyes was the most famous ship that would ever go down in history, the RMS Titanic.

"Is that what I tink it is?" Vanessa whispeared to me and I shwalloed hard as I nodded my head.

"I..I think so" I whispeared back a voice suddnely boomed over our heads.

"Vanessa and London Fitzpatrick! We have to get on this ship this instant. Of for godness sake what on earth are you doing on the grounf it's flithy!" westared in shook at the woman, I wrinkled my nose the at woman while Nessa's jaw was still hanging down.

"What the hell?" Right away the glare I got from the woman made me shut up at once, I don't know but it felt like she had a hold over me.

"Watch your mouth London, come on now dears Cal is waiting for us" now both of us turned white as sheets. So this woman was an spitting image of Ruth from the movie but with no Rose in sight. What did this mean? Was one of us Rose instead? We got up and also made our way towards the man we recognized right away, Caledon Hockley. He smiled and held out his hand towards.. Vanessa.. Oh, uh this can't be good, no that at all.

 **Ashley's pov**

Once me and Sara regained some of our sanity we found bags that seemed to belong to us and in it were two third-class tickets to get onboard Titanic so it was easy for me and Sara to get on but we were sepeareted from London and Nessa seeing what had happened to them, once we got to our room it wa empty and we quickly found two beds to claim with me taking the top bunk.

"Do you think we'll see Nessa and London again?" Sara asked me and I smiled a little.

"I hope so, maybe they'll come down here," I said as we sat down on the bench, the ship had left port now and was on the open sea with the sun shinning. We closed our eyes enjoying the sun until I opened them in shook to hear an Italian voice speak up.

"This ship is nice huh?" I looked next to me to see it was Fabrizio, by now Sara had also opened her eyes and looked to see that Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy were around us now. We just sat there star struck for a moment.

"Yeah it's an Irish ship" Tommy spoke up with a ciggarate in his mouth,

"Is English no?" Fabrizio asked making me smile at that adorable accent of his. Jack still focused on his drawing at the moment.

"No, it was built in Irland, 15, 000 Irish men built this ship. Soiled as a rock" he said, our smiles drop a bit thinking about what would happen. By now an officer was walking around first class dogs around the deck.

"That's typical, first class dogs comehere to take a shite" Sara giggled quicktly at Tommy's accent as I grinned, now Jack also turned his attention to the conversation.

"It let's us know where we rank"

"Like we could forget" I spoke up grinning, the boys now looked at us, Tommy reached out his hand to Jack first and worked his way down the bench. "Tommy Ryan"

"Jack Dawson" Jack intrduced himself with Fabrizio after with us all shaking hands.

"I'm Ashley Hudson and this is my friend Sara nordqvist" Sara smile and gave a slight wave. Tommy nodded and then looked at Jack.

"Do you make any money of your drawings?" he asked but Jack's gaze went passed up Tommy and he seemed lost in something. We all turned our heads to see what he was starring at,

"Oh forget it boyo, You'd as like to have angels flying out of your arse as get next to the likes of her" me and Sara couldn't hold it and started to laugh seeing who it was. It was Vanessa! If nessa only knew that it seemed like her all time crush was getting a crush on her she would freak. The guys looked at us as we calmed down.

"I think you'll be surprised in how faith work, it sure work in mysterious ways, " I said laughing leaning over Fabrizio to pat Jack fast on his knee with a mysterious grin on my face with Sara having the same one. The guys sure looked confused at that and left it like so.

 **Nessa's pov**

As I and London had gotten used to some things we were now at the lunch table having lunch with Cal, our mother, Mr. Andrews, the unsinkable Molly Brown and Mr. Ismay. Some historical people that were, I was more starstruck by Molly Brown, maybe Ashley would have been more as I remember an old assignment in school we had to do on great women in history and she had done hers on Molly Brown. M. Ismay was speaking at the moment,

"She is the largest moving object ever made by hand of man in all history. Our master shipbuilder Mr. Andrews desgined her"

"Now I may have knocked her together... but the idea was Mr. Ismay's," Mr Andrews said being a friendly man and shared the credit. He seemed like a such friendly man it broke my heart knowing his faith.

"He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale so luxurius that it's supremercy would never be challanged. And here she is willed into soild reality" Mr. Andrew's smiled as he smacked the table a bit make his point heard. I looked into my purse and saw a ciggerate and a wodden holder, I could not smoke I always almost throw up at the thought. I saw London look at me and then grabbed the ciggarete and lighted it up herself to smoke. Not sure why, but that's London to you. Our mother looked at her as she smooked on.

"You know I don't like that London" she spoke with a quiet and gentle vioce but still showing she meant it. London just looked at her before blowing out smoke towards her face as I tried to not grin at that which was hard. London was the most trouble maker out of us two at least.

"She knows" Cal took the ciggerate and put it out, I raised an eyebrow. Wow what a man controller even to my friend or well now sister. Molly Brown cast him a look.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce... you like lamb right, sweet pea?" he asked me, I sent him a big fake smile that was almost see through for London and Molly Brown. I liked lamb but I did like to make my own decisions, really was many men like this around this time in history?

"Are you gonna cut her meat for her too Cal?" Molly asked him smirking to herself, I truly liked this woman and I could see London did too with the grin that was showing.

"Hey who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?" she changed to subject now smiling over at Mr. Ismay.

"Yes actually, I wanted convey sheer size and the size means stability, luxury and above all, strentght" He nodded his head.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?" I asked me all of a sudden now letting my voice be heard for the first time.

"His ideas about male preoccupation with size might interest you" Moly tried to hide her laughter while Mr. Andrews already shook with laughter and London was chocking on her water giggling. Mother and Cal were not as amused.

"What's gotten into you?" mother asked me as she and I had a glare down with each other.

"Excause me, " I said leaving the table, I walked outside to take some fresh air. I walked to the railing looking over the rest of the ship and the ocean. It was so peaceful and I was now longing back to my job and the animals I took care of. At least seal's and dolphin's were a very pleasant company. I suddenly felt someone looking at me and I turned my head and … oh my god. It was Jack Dawson looking at me, I looked away trying not to smile but I couldn't help but glance back at him and now also saw Sara and Ashley. I tried to hide my smile and the urge to go to them, I then felt a harsh hand pull me towards them and saw it was Cal. I glared at him as he tried to speak to him but I was once away walking away.

 **Third pov**

After Vanessa left the table London was whipping her mouth to get the water off her face, but her grin was still hiding on her face. Now their mother spoke up as well,

"I do apologize" Molly brown still amused looked over at Cal.

"She's a pistol, Cal. I hope you can handle her" He raised an eyebrow before he fired back.

"Well I have to start mind what she reads from now on won't I Mrs. Brown" that left a sour look on London's face.

"Freud? Who is he? A passenger" that only left London snorting and her mother eyeing her but London just looked straight ahead not speaking a word.

 **Nessa's pov**

Dinner time was now at full speed and I saw there at the table not saying anything, the gentlemen were drinking Brandy and smoking in the smoking room leaving us women. The corset that I had on made it hard for me to breathe, I excused myself from the table and walked off to my room leaving London looking after me worried. As soon as I got into my room I started to think about home and about my dad and brother. I felt a sharp pain where my corset was but I knew it wasn't the pain from the corset, it was something else and the corset made it harder to breathe.

"Trudy?" I called out for my servant needing help to get out of it, but no answer. I felt more panic raising up

"Trudy?" Still, no answer and my emotions were no bubblings inside my and I looked at my sweaty and tear stained face. I tried again sterner.

"Trudy!" I tried to open the dress myself but it was a lot harder than I thought, I couldn't get out of it and now the panic had bubbled over the surface. I started to scream and cry as I pulled everywhere with no success, I was having a complete meltdown as I threw everything around trying to breath again, the pain stopped but the cry went up to my throat and out. I ran out of the room and found myself running across the deck, I could see the stairs to the third class and I made my way down them and further back of the ship coming finally to an end. I slowly walked up to the railing and it was like something in me said if I jumed I would be home again like it was only a dream. I slwoly stepped up to the railing and climbed over it and turned around holding hard to the railing looking down into pure darkness when I heard a voice.

"Don't do it"

* * *

First chapter up! I re-wrote some stuff and kept other stuff from the old story. I would very much like to hear from you guys and see what you think and feel should happen? I want everyone to live but I also feel it's the full expiring and almost fair if a big disaster as the Titanic and not some loss happens. I don't know I'm still thinking about stuff. You can also vote in my poll that is currently up :)


	3. This has to be a dream

I don't own Titanic or the major plot and characters, I only own my OC girls and my part of their story.

* * *

 **Vanessa's pov**

"Don't do it" a voice said behind me, I turned my head to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes. I could now see it was Jack Dawson, normally my heart to jump a beat but now it was to emotions running through me. It was a dream, after all, just a stupid dream. He slowly walked over to me.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you over," he said, I shook my head and turned it back to the ocean feeling free and the rush of the wind.

"You won't jump" he then said soudning like he was challanging me, really?

"What do you mean by that? No I won't? You don't know me" I pushed back, my chin starting to shiver from the cold wind.

"You would have done it by now" I stared at him before turning back, I was still convided this all most be a dream.

"You're distracting me go away"

"I can't, I'm invovled know, You let go and I'll have to jump in there after you," he said taking of his jacket, I slowly looked at him again like he was insane.

"Don't be absuered, you'll be killed" He was startin to take of his shoes.

"I'm a good swimmer"

"The fall alone would kill you"

"It would hurt, not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." Okay now he got my attention, I liked the water but to freezing wasn't fun. I shwallowed looking at the water.

"How cold?" I looked back at him over my shoulder, he shrugged a bit still taking of his shoes.

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over. You.. you've ever been to Winsoncsion?" I narrowed me eye being got of caurd by that. "What?" I asked him now confused.

"Well they have some of coldest winters around, I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I can remember when I was a kid, me and my father we went Ice fishing on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is when you know your.." Jack was startin to explain but I quickly interupted him.

"I know what ice fishing is!" I kinda snapped, I was just tired and wanted this whole nightmare to end. Jack held up his hands in defence before dropping them.

"Sorry, You just seem like..kinda an indoor girl" I wanted to laugh a bit at that. I did love the outdoor, I didn't exactly get to expierence stuff like ice fishing but I had grew up near the water and had loved it for years.

"Anyway, I feel through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold like right down there. It hits you like a thousand knifes all over your body, can't breathe, can't think. At least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jump in there after you." He paused before he continued to remove his vest as well.

"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing and get me of the hock here." I bit my lip looking at Jack.

"You're crazy" I shook my head,

"That's what everybody says but..." Jack started to lean near me a bit before he continued.

"With all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging of a back of a ship here" I did let out a little quiet laugh at that. I was so confused to what to do, I wanted this to really be a dream and that I would wake up in my bed.

"Come on, give me your hand, you don't want to do this" Jack had reahced his hand over by me now, I slowly let one hand go to reach for his hand. I could feel his body wamrth spread quickly up my arm as I slowly turned around as carefully as I could with a lon dress and heels on. I managed to turn around completley and noticed how close I was to Jack giving my cold and red cheeks more color to them. He smiled softly as he held on to my arms.

"Phew, I'm Jack Dawson"

"Vanessa Fitzpatrick" I spoke up, It was appreantly this whole whatever this thing was had given me. Seemed to give me this whole life for some reason I don't know what yet.

"You're gonna have to write that down for me," He said making me giggle, suddenly the reason I don't wear many long dresses was proven. My dress was caught under my feet and I slipped, in shock I scream out as I fell myself fell for a second before Jack's hands let on to me tightly.

"I got you, I won't let go" for the first time in so long I was truly scared, now I truly wanted to wake up in my own bed. Jack managed to pull him over making me fall over onto the deck and bring him along on top of me. I was panting and my dress had been pulled up for me knees, of course that's when people came running after hearing me scream.

"Here, what's all this?" he saw our ostions and his thoughts went to the worse while I was still coming out of the shock of things.

"You stay back! And don't move an inch! Call the master at arms" an Officer shout out. Jack stood up and backed away. This was not good.. not good at all.

 **London's pov**

I had been right after Cal out to the deck and pulled Vanessa into my arms, she had been wrapped up into a blanket and I sat her down while the Cornel offered her some brandy which she kindly declined. Cal was fumming as Jack was being cuffed up.

"This is comeletley in unacceptable! What made you think you can put your hand on my fiance?" He spoke to whom I assumed was Jack who said nothing, now Cal grabbed him by the shirt.

"Look at me you flith!" Nessa spoke up quickly and stood up.

"Cal, Cal stop! It..it was an accident" she had run up to pull Cal's hands of the blonde man. He stopped and looked at Nessa.

"An accident?" By thelook Jack was giving her I had a funny feeling Nessa might be pulling of a lie but I continued to have my hand son her shoulders. She smiled softly.

"It was, a stupid really. I was leaning over and..I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the ah.. em ah the ah Propellers and I slipped." Cal raised an eyebrow at her.

"You slipped" She quickly nodded her head.

"And Mr. Dawson was kind enough to help nearly going over as well"

"You wanted to see.. she wanted to see the propellers" Cal spoke and laughed a bit, The Cornel walked up still brandy in hand.

"Like I said women and machinery do not mix" the master at arms turned Jack to look at him.

"Was that the way of it?" Jack glanced over at Ness and my way and I was sure we both gave the same looking going please go a long with it.

"Yeah.. yeah that was pretty much it" he agreed going along with whatever Nessa had cooked up which I was sure of wasn't the truth.

"Well that settle it the boy's a hero!" I smiled softly looked at Nessa and then eyed Jack for a moment. "Come on let's go to bed" we had started to walk a bit when I did hear the Cornel mention a reward to Jack for the rescue.

"Yes of course, Mr. Lovejoy I think a twenty shall do it" Nessa stoped and looked at Cal.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" she pushed and raised an eyebrow at Cal. He gad almost an amused smile on his face as he looked at Nessa.

"Vanessa is not pleased. What to do? I know" he smiled before walking up to Jack.

"You just had to do it" I whispeared to Nessa who just gave a shadow of a smile.

"Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening. To regale to our group your heroic tale" Jack was silence for a moment before he spoke up.

"Sure, could me in"

"Good then it's settle down" Cal turned around and walked up to us again as he whispeared.

"This should be interesting" I now started guiding Nessa back to our room making her spill the beans quietly so no one would hear us. What a night this had truly been, what more could happen?

 **Ashley's pov**

To mine and Sara's joy we found out we were sharing room with Jack and Fabrizio, Jack wasn't in the room at the moment and Sara was sound asleep in her bed. Me and Fabrizio were playing cards and laughing as we had lots of fun. Fabrizio was sure different than the guys from my high school, was I falling for him already? Maybe. It was just something about him.

"Ha! Win again" he said with his Italian accent, I giggled as I looked at him.

"What will be your prize then?" I asked him with a smile, he looked at me and time seemed to slow down. He slowly leaned in and I found myself doing the same. Our lips were inches apart when the door opened and we sprung aparat. We saw Jack walk in and collaps on his bed,

"What's the matter brother?" Fabrizio asked as Jack sighed and turned his head towards my bed.

"I saved her, I held her in my arms" Me and Fabrizio looked at each other confused.

"Who? Ohhhh"[/B] I reliazed whom he might be thinking of, I could still remember the look he had given Vanessa. I eyed Fabrizio little before he jumped down and made it to his bed across from mine and Sara's. This was the time I truly needed my best friend, Sara and I were great friends but she wasn't Nessa. I almost kissed Fabrizio, a man from a different world. What would happen when we go back home? IF we go back home that is? I had no idea what was going on and what we were doing there.

 **Nessa's pov**

Morning had arrived and things were still pretty shooking, but I had decided that maybe this wasn't a dream after all. That some weird supernatural thing had happened and either we were in the movie or in the past. I had no idea, but I found myself making my way to the gate that seperated first class from the third-class sterege. I had with a ribbon done a ordinary ponytail instead of putting it up in a neat bun or something.

"Ness wait!" I heard London say, I smiled and waited for her to catch up. We walked together down to the third-class, we saw how people started to talk quieter and looked at us. I saw Ashley talking to a guy and she smiled at us when she saw us, that made the guy turn around and see us. He smiled a little and nudged Jack in the shoulder making him look as I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

"Hello Jack"


	4. I see you

**I don't own Titanic, most of its plot and characters I only own my four girls and their stories.**

* * *

 **Vanessa's pov**

"Hello Jack," I said smiling down at him.

"Miss Fitz..." I held up my hand stopping him before he finished.

"It's Vanessa or Nessa," I said still with a smile and he did smile back as he stood up.

"I wanted to thank you for last night" we started to wand off and make it up to the deck of the first class. Moments later we were still walking the deck, Jack talked about where he came from and his family. I felt touched that he told me all that, we came to a stop and I sighed.

"This is not my scene" Jack looked at me confused.

"How do you mean?" He asked leaning against the railing a bit. I shrugged a bit and looked down at my dress.

"Not having a will on my own, wearing dresses like this", I said gesturing to the long fabric along with the tight corset crushing my bones. Jack chuckled and looked out over the ocean.

"You sound like you want tobe a man" I laughed and rolled my eyes, I just felt more comfortable with the life I had before all this mess happened.

"Well at least then I could control my own life, being trapped is driving me nuts"

"That at least comfirms my thoughts, I thought what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out?" I sighed once more looking over the ocean as well.

"Standing behind that railing made me feel free," I told him and held up my finger showing the big ring that was placed on my finger. Jack gently took my hand looking at it.

"God! Look at that thing. You would have gone straight to the bottom" I dropped my hand to my side and now mumbled to myself without knowing Jack could hear me.

"I feel like those girls in the movies" Jack now looked very confused and me I had a moment of panic.

"Huh?" he asked as I quickly shook myhead and waved it of.

"Nevermind, I just want to run and I needed the rush I felt last night. I wanted to be me, show them what happens when I'm gone, they'll be sorry"

"They will be sorry cause you'll be dead" I looked at Jack and then I reliazed what could have happened last night if Jack hadn't been there to pull me back, what if this really wasnt a dream cause everything felt so real.

"Oh god I'm such a utter fool" I smackedmy forehead shaking my head,

"So, you're stuck on a train you can't get off cause you're marrying this fellow, so don't marry him" I shook my head at that.

"I don't think it's that simple" Jack was quiet for a moment before he looked at me.

"Do you love him?" I should remember all of these lines by now, but things in my mind was truly blurry so I was taken of guard and looked at him.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" he repeated and I laughed a little now.

"You shouldn't be asking me that" was the words that came out of my mouth but I could feel my heart scream no!.

"Well it's simple, do you love him or not?"

"This is not a suitable conversation" he started to smile a bit now.

"Why can't you answer the question?" I wanted to tellhim the whole truth but I would look completley insane if I did. I was trying to find my voice again.

"I think now you have insulted me, I will be leaving, it was nice meeting you Jack" I was shaking his hand and he seemed amused by this whole thing leeting me continue shaking my hand.

"Now you insulted me"

"Well you deserved it" Jack grinned some more at that. I didn't notice we were still shaking hand that I infact hadn't let go of his hand.

"I thought you were leaving" he chuckled, this guy was smart. My type of guy, no stop it Vanessa. I came to my senses and dropped my hand.

"Um well, I don't have to leave this is my part of the ship.. em you leave", I said making my point by pointing my hand towards the direction to go. Jack just stood there grinning at me.

"Well, well look who's being rude me" I graoned lightly and dropped my hand, this was hopeless. I looked for a change of subject, I sawsomething in Jack's hand and I grabbed it from him. It was a sketchbook, I opened it.

"Are you an artist or something?" I looked at them and sat down on a bnech with Jack now aso coming to sit down next to him. Wow these were amazing, one was of an old woman's hand, a father and a daughter. It was so alive.

"This are very good"

"They didn't think to much of them in old Paris" I looked at him, he had been to Paris? I had never been to Paris before, the city of loved they called. Me and my family always went on other adventure's and not the ones teenagers would want to go on. Suddenly I missed my father and my older brother Jay. He was the kind of dad you could think was dorky or cool, but I still missed him so much.

"Paris eh? You do get around for em...well" I felt like I had truly offended him now, I bit my bottom lip looking at him.

"Go on, go one you can say it, I'm poor" he smiled not seeming to mind it at all. I started to look more carefully at the picutres until some of them caught my eye.

"Well, well, well" They were nude pictures, actually better and more tasteful than the ones my brother always hide under his bed thinking no one knew about them.

"Are these drawn from life?" I asked Jack looking at him, he nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's one of the goof things about Paris. There are lots of girls willing to take of their clothes" I looked more at one drawing, the woman was in half sunlight and half in dark. It was just wow, I had never seen anything like this.

"You like this woman, you've used her several times", I said flipping pages seeing her once more.

"Well she had beautiful hands" I giggled at that and looked at him.

"I think you had a love affair with her" Jack just laughed.

"No no! , just with her was a one legged prostiute", He said showing a full body image of her, my eyes widened a bit and I titlted my head.

"Oh, oh!" We both laughed a bit, Jack showed him another drawing of an old woman with lots of jewleries.

"Oh and this one, She just to sit at this bar every night with all of her jewlery and waited for her lost love", he said poitning to her drawing. I pouted a little, feeling sad. She had her love but she lost it, I then thought about my grandma when she lost grandpa. She wasn't herself in the first month, we could find her at night sitting at the port they had met and it was the same port they would finally meet three years into the war. I tried to keep my tears inside.

"That is so sad" I sighed and then looked at Jack. "You have a gift Jack, you see people"

"I see you" We now looked into each others eyes.

"And?" I urged him to go not leaving his eyes with mine. I was almost getting lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"You wouldn't have jumped", he said still looking into my eyes, he looked so deep in them I wondered if he saw in them that he was right..

* * *

Chapters are comming out fast cause these are the ones who's been up and I've just updated them a little bit, plz leave your reviews and I'll be happy :D


	5. Invited to 1st class

**I don't know own Titanic, most of the plot and most characters I only own my OC girls.**

* * *

 **London's pov**

After Ness and Jack had left I sat down next to Sara, we smiled at each other and after a moment we hugged each other real tight. I and Sara were very close to each other with Sara actually living with me and my dad for now.

"London this is Fabrizio" I smiled and shook his hand, an Italian hunk and so Ashley's type too. I then turned around to shake Tommy's hand. He spoke in that Irish accent making me want to rip off al his clothes.

"What does a beautiful 1st class woman doing down here?" he asked me as he made me blush deeply at that.

"I followed Vanessa to meet this Jack and now I'm here" I explained as simple as it was, Sara had started to focus on this little girl she was watching and now Ashley and Fabrizio was lost in their own conversation.

"Well it's not every day we get a visit from a 1st class lady" I giggled a little and shook my head making my red curls that were lose bounce a little around my head.

"Just see me as a normal person" I smiled looking at Tommy. It was quiet for a moment and soon I found myself asking him a question.

"Would you like to join me upstairs for dinner tonight?" Tommy looked shocked at my question and honestly, I was too. I didn't know where that strength had come from, it had just slipped out without my control or even thought of asking that.

"I don't belong up there miss Fitzpatrick" he shook his hand, I found my courage once more and smiled.

"It's London and it would be my pleasure if you did come" Tommy chuckled a bit taking out the cigarette he had in his mouth, he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I will come then" I smiled, God don't take my heart now. I heard the sound of the meal call and I sighed.

"i have to go and get changed, Meet me at the gate later" Tommy smiled and nodded. This was going to be a fun night.

 **Vanessa's pov**

I and Jack were walking along the deck, the sun was beginning to fall now. I smiled at Jack looking at him.

"You know when I was little was to become an artist of some kind" a thing I knew could make or break you.

"Poor but free" Jack laughed at me.

"You wouldn't last two days, there is no hot water and hardly any caviar" My face hardened a bit.

"Yuck! I hate caviar I can't even stand it! I also hate when people laugh at my dreams and spit at them"

"I'm sorry, I really am"

"It's alright, I just wanna live like something crazy" I smiled noticing something.

"Like a movie actress!" I ran up to an old wooden camera, dragging Jack to it and start doing some poses. We laughed at each other. Jack talked about his life and how free he was.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it" I looked at him.

"Say we'll go to that pier, even if we only ever just talk about it" Jack smiled. It felt so easy being myself with Jack, he made me feel safe and happy.

"Alright, we're going there. We'll drink cheap beer and go on a roller coaster until we throw up. And we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf but you have to ride like a cowboy none of the sidesaddle stuff" I laughed at that, I knew what he meant by that.

"You mean one leg on each side? Of course." my grandma had horses so that was easy for me, I could remember riding a horse since the age of three.

"And teach me how.. to spit like a man. Why should only men be able to spit? It's unfair" Jack laughed even more at that.

"They didn't teach you that at finishing school? It's real easy too, watch closely" he spat and it flew all the way to the water. I laughed at how silly we really were right now. He turned to me,

"You turn" I smiled and hacked up some saliva in my mouth and spat as well.

"That was great!" we did it again and then I saw my mother and some other ladies walking up to us. I slapped Jack gently on the arm so he also saw them coming up. Mother did not look impressed.

"Em mother.. may I introduce Jack Dawson" She eyed him up and down.

"Charmed I'm sure" I started telling how we got to know each other, well the story I had made up. The others did look somewhat interested in the man, my mother, however, didn't look interested or amused at all. I then jumped at the sound of the meal call.

"Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly Brown asked I giggled before I looked at mother.

"Shall we go and get dress mother, see you at dinner Jack" I smiled at him before walking off with my mother. She looked at him and scolded.

"Look at you Vanessa, out in the sun with no hat honestly" I rolled my eyes, I didn't need a damn hat. I was also sure she noticed how my hair was and scolded some more but I didn't care.

* * *

Not that long of a chapter this one, and I know it has been a lot of Vanessa's pov but with the movie focusing so much on Jack and Rose it becomes so, but gonna try with more time change pov to the other girls and third ones as well. Now for a question should Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy live? should someone die? what do you think? Plz let me know. :)


	6. Two poor men to a rich dinner

**I don't own Titanic and most of the plot and characters, I own my four girls and also Edward the crew member.**

* * *

 **Third pov**

Jack gave a light wave when Vanessa left with her mother, Molly Brown was the only one left standing by him and watched him closely.

"um son," she noticed he couldn't stop starring the way the young blonde woman had left in, she rolled her eyes a bit and used her voice louder.

"Son!" now Jack looked at her, she stared him down. She had liked the two Fitzpatrick girls and this man well he certainly seemed interesting.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing?" Jack smiled a bit more and shook his head a bit.

"Not really" he admitted. Just like she had thought, she hadn't come from money at birth like some and she knew how it was.

"Well you're about to go into the snake pit, what are you planning to wear?" she asked him, Jack held out his arms gesturing to the clothes he was wearing. Jack honestly didn't have a lot of clothes with him and none that was really suitable for the first class. Molly Brown sighed out through her nose and shook her head before grabbing Jack's arm.

"Figured, now come on," She now had a project on her hands and she truly liked it. Jack quietly followed with, not like he had a choice. Once something was in Molly's mind she wouldn't let go of it.

 **Ashley's pov**

I, Sara and Fabrizio was looking for Tommy to see if he would follow for dinner when he found him going through his clothes.

"What are you up to Tommy?" I asked him, he looked up.

"That London girl asked me to dinner" Sara and I looked at each other and smiled, this was Sara's area to deal with. Sara smiled and walked up to Tommy.

"I will help you, Tommy, don't worry," she said with a smile and he looked very relived. I and Fabrizio made it to our room laughing.

"He's got it bad," I said giggling holding my stomach. It was very adorable to see actually, we reached our room I was still giggling hard when Fabrizio closed the door.

"First Jack with Nessa, then Tommy with London who's next?" I said smiling at him still giggling a bit, thought it quiet down once we were looking into each other's eyes. This time it was no Jack stopping us. We walked closer until we were inches apart, I felt his hot breath on my face. I closed my eyes and this time his lips touched mine. I had never felt this way with any of my ex-boyfriends the way I did with Fabrizio right now. A man that was 101 years older than me, I came from the world where women had rights and gay men were accepted. The World without classes like it was here, he came from this world. An Italian young man who was poor but rich on dreams. Yet we were so alike and I was feeling so good around him, as I was thinking these things we slowly pulled apart looking at each other. Everything was spinning in my head and I was sure it was in his too.

"Wow..." I whispered after we had pulled apart.

"Oh mi buen," he said and I started to giggle, soon he started to laugh too and we laughed some more before we started to kiss each other again. We walked over to a bed and we laid there kissing and smiling. Our dinner wasn't until little later so why not have some fun until then...

 **Sara's pov (Finally!)**

I had made a gentleman out of a man who loved to swear, living with London had really been helpful in my fashion sense and choices. Tommy had now a handsome suit and his curly hair was slicked back. I had heled him up to the 1st class while giving him some advice.

"Good luck now," I said giggling as I turned to walk back to 3rd class before a guard came along. That's when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and I.."

"It's alright miss, no one was hurt," a voice said, it belonged to a man. I looked up and saw the most handsome man I've ever seen. He was working on the ship, I could tell but his suit. There was a dead giveaway. He smiled down at me.

"Aren't you far away from 3rd class?" he asked as I blushed and giggled which I did when I get nervous.

"Are you gonna tell?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it miss, I'm Edward" I smiled feeling the courage to look at him some more.

"My my, a crew worker telling a 3rd class woman his name" He smiled and chuckled.

"No, I'm telling a beautiful woman my name" I blushed even some more, was this really happening?

"Well Edward, my name is Sara and I'm gonna walk back" I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm gently.

"Let me walk you back" He offered, I blushed and nodded my head. This had been a very good night so far.

"Then I'm gonna show you a real party" and it would only get better from here...

 **Third pov**

Molly Brown was putting the last touches of Jack and put on the suit jack and patted on his shoulders, she smiled brightly.

"I was right! You and my son are just about the same size" she put her hands on her hips pretty happy over the result as Jack looked at himself in the mirror.

"Close" he nodded his head. Both of them looked into the mirror to see the end result. Molly Whistled proudly.

"You shine up like a new penny" she smiled and started to laugh. But of course only the clothes were half the work, they had still a lot to do fix but they would work it as they went along. Jack was a smart guy he would learn quickly Molly Brown had decided.

 **London's pov**

I had put on what I thought was the best looking dress I had among my clothes, it was dark blue with a flowing 's dress was orange underneath with some grayish layout and of course stuff that sparkled. Both our hairs were neatly put up before I left to find Tommy but the gate. I could hardly believe it was Tommy when I saw him, he looked so handsome and he looked like a gentleman. I smiled and walked over to him, he stood up tall and took my hand and kissed it. I laughed lightly and he smiled.

"Always wanted to try and do that" he grinned as I laughed trying to hide the blush I had gotten on my cheeks.

"Shall we go now then?" I asked him he hooked his arm through mine and we walked to the dinning room. I whispered and pointed carefully to some people who would be sitting at our table. I started to giggle seeing Jack waiting for Nessa, those two got it bad. Tommy saw Jack.

"Jesus Christ, Jack?" he said in his thick Irish accent, Jack looked up at the sound of his voice. He looked pretty surprised as well.

"Tommy?" Tommy smiled at Jack, they would have to talk later as now was not the time for a chit chat. I looked up the stairs and saw mother and Cal walk down, behind them I saw Nessa starting to make her way down the stairs. Tommy and Jack noticed my smile and where I was looking, Vanessa smiled as she made it down to us.

 **Vanessa's pov**

I reached Jack at the bottom of the stairs, he took my hand and kissed making me smile brightly at him. My heart took a little skip inside my chest.

"I saw it on a nickelodeon once and I've wanted to try this ever since" I now laughed a bit. We hooked our arms ready to head into the dinning room for a night of our lives...


	7. To make each day count

**I don't own Titanic and all that, I only own, Vanessa, London, Sara, Ashley, and Edward :)**

* * *

 **Vanessa's pov**

As we started to walk I looked at Jack as he started to joke holding his head up high making me giggle quietly. We were now behind mother and Cal, I touched Cal's arm and felt sick saying what I said. "Darling?" He turned around, "Surely you remember Mr. Dawson?" I don't know if he did but he looked surprised as he looked at Jack as did mother. Behind them, I saw London smirking while Tommy looked around the room very impressed and I have to add that Tommy looked great.

"Dawson? Well, it's amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman" He said amazed with a smile, I wanted to roll my eyes but stay natural.

"Almost" Jack answered back making me a smile a little, meJack was really more of a gentleman than Cal but what could I say now? Cal just kept smiling and escorting mother into the dining room. I hated all those stairs we had to walk down just to get to the tables. London and Tommy had now joined us so all four of us was walking next to each otherIand London shared a look knowing Sara and Ashley had a much more fun party down in 3rd class.

 **Ashley's pov**

Dinner was getting close and tonight by my table it was me, Fabrizio, the little girl named Cora and her parents. Tommy and Jack was of with London and Nessa while was no ear to been seen, it made me a little nervous but Sara was older than us by several months so I knew she could take care of herself. But me and Fabrizio had it cozy without the others as we sat pretty close to each other, I was starting to fall for him real hard and real fast so I made a decision, I was gonna try to save him whatever it takes. Maybe we could not save the ship, but we could try and change small things. I looked around and my heart broke knowing how many people down here were going to die and my love was one of them...

 **London's pov**

These shoes were totally killing me and my feet, but I put on a fake smile showing of my best acting skills. Me and Vanessa was gossiping to Jack and Tommy about the people that were going to be at our table, so many people that went down in history and on this boat. I leaned close to Nessa and whispeared in her ear, "It's not only in our life teenagers get pregnant" I nodded towards Madeline Astor who tried to hide the fact that she was pregnant. Nessa started to giggle and nodded her head, I turned to Tommy next.

"Just pretend you have plenty of money and you're in the club" I whispeared to him and he nodded his head still looking around. "Lying my teeth out, now I know I'm in 1st class" he mumled in his thick accent, I laughed leading him towards the table meeting my mothers eyes, they were glaring and wondering were she had gone wrong with her two girls having invited two 3rd class passengers, I just smiled at her as Tommy pulled out my chair.

"Why thank you", I said to him smilling as I sat down and he pulled in my seat before sitting down himself.

 **Vanessa's pov**

Tommy and London managed to slip to the table without any trouble, lucky them. Then my new idol Molly Brown came from behind us.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" She said smiling looking at Jack, but I also swore she looked at me and winked. I wrinkled my nose confused but shook it off looking up at Jack.

"Certinaly", He said offering his other arm now escorting me and Molly, I was in heaving being escorted and touching the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. I heard from a distance Cal callling on me.

"Sweet pea? Sweet pea!" I ignored him wanting to dispapear under the ground.

"Ain't nothing to it Jack, they love money so just pretend like you own a goldmine and you're in the club" Molly gave hi advice, she of all people knows how it is to be thrown into a world like this. Sure my family also had money back in present day, but not money like this. This was glamour and hollywood kinda of money. We walked up to JJ Astor and his wife.

"Hey Astor!" Astor turned and smiled a friendly smile, I could feel my heart sink. That smile reminded me of my dad back home. Ever since my brother had moved out and joined the army it was only me and dad left and we were always there for each other expect for now... and it hurt, it trurly did. Did he know I was missing? What was happening back home right now?

"Well hello Molly, it's nice to see you" I focused now on Madeline instead as she had gotten intrested in who Jack was.

"JJ, Madeline. I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson" Madeline and Jack shook hands.

"How do you do?"

"Pleasure" Jack answered with a smile, JJ offered his hand as well which Jack took.

"Are you of the Boston Dawon's?" he aske curoiusly.

"No.. The Chippewa falls Dawon's actually" Jack answered friednly and JJ nodded pretending he knew who that was.

"Oh yes.." you could see on his face that he was thinking, I just smiled as Jack led me to the table Molly now behind us. As much as I wanted to sit next to him I ended up next to Cal on my right, luckily I had Mr. Andwers on my left. I looked at the man and my heart sankt more thinking how his loveley ship was gonna rest on the bottom of the Atlantic soon enough. Molly sat down next to with Jack then after, then came London and Tommy so I knew Jack had help next to him.

Mother of course didn't keep quiet.

"Tell us of the accomodations in sterage , Mr. Ryan. I hear they're quite good" she made it sound nice even if she meant all bad. I glanced at both Tommy and Jack, Jack opened his mouth first.

"The best I've seen maám, hardly any rats" everyone around the table chuckled expect for mother and Cal who just had small fake smiles on.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from 3rd class and emm Mr. Ryan as well I believe", Cal said then continued after he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Dawson was of some assistance to my Fiancée last night" he exlained.

"Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist, he was kind enough to show me some of his art work today", I said putting in a good word for him.

 **London's pov**

As Nessa was talking about Jack's work I could see Tommy being pretty calm about not being in the spotlight. I knew he had high judgement about 1st class just as much as 1st class had about 3rd class. I heard Cal talk again as Nessa shout Jack a look.

"Vanessa and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art, not to impugn on your work, sir" he added looking at Jack whom waved his hand and shaking his head. Nessa cleared her throat and I gently shoved both Jack and Tommy since I was sitting in between them and told them to put away their napkins. Both of them stared in horror at all the silver down on the table.

"Are all these for me?" Tommy asked in horror to me, I nodded whispearing back to him.

"Start from the outside and work your way in", I told him and then started to listen to the conversation as they talked about the ship itself.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews truly", Nessa said to Mr. Andrews.

"Thank you Vanessa", he said smiling, I smiled joining in.

"I agree with Vanessa, it's truly wonderful" he smiled and thanked me as well, poor man if he only knew...

I now noticed the caviar was being served and the look on Tommy's face was priceless, Jack had however managed to keep his face unreadable.

"How do you take your caviar sir?" Jack was asked but he held up his hand and shook his head.

"No Caviar for me thanks, never did like it much" I smiled hearing Tommy saying about the same thing while I saw saw Nessa declining it looking green just by looking at the caviar on the tray the server was holding.

"And where exactly do you live ?" mother asked Jack.

"Well, right now my adress is the RMS Titanic and after that I'm on God's good humor." Jack answered reaming calm.

"And how is it you have the means to travel?" she pushed on making me snort under my breath earning a look from Tommy.

"I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on a lucky hand at poker, a very lucky hand" I could see Nessa look at Jack and smile, the glow I was used to see on my friends face before we came here as back and it was good to see.

"All life is a game of luck" I heard the Cornel speak up with a firm nod on his head, Cal smirk and half shook his head a bit not fully agreeing on there.

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie. Right Dawson?" Cal said, Jack only made a hmm sound with a short nod.

"And do you find that sort of roothless existence appealing, do you?" mother asked going to far according to me, I saw Molly Brown also giving her a look and Nessa also turned to stare at her with a hard glare as I snorted again making Tommy look at me again but also mother. But I know my favorite line from Jack was coming and looked at him quickly.

"Well, yes ma'am, I do. I mean.. got everthing I need right here with me. Got air in my lungs and few sheets of blank paper. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen.. who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I slept under a bridge, now I'm on the grandest ship in the world having Champange with you fine people" Jack said also taking some more champange as some people chuckled including me and Tommy while Tommy whispeared. "Good said Jack" before Jack continued.

"I figured life's a gift and I don't intend of wasting it, you never know what hand you're gonna get dealed with next.. you learn to take life as it comes at you... oh here you go Cal" Jack throw a box of matches towards Cal who was looking for something to light his ciggarate.

"To make each day count" he now finished. It was quiet for a moment at the table, Molly Brown was the first to speak.

"Well said Jack", she said and I hummed as I agreed.

"hear hear!" Jack seemed to have won the people around the table, Nessa held up her glass and I smiled seein how she was totally eye flirting with Jack.

"To making it count" Jack looked up to meet her eyes as we all lifted our glasses.

"To making it count!"

 **Vanessa's pov**

Dinner went on as usual, Jack, London and Tommy whispeared having their own proivate conversation when they were not talking to me and I spoke a lot to Mr. Andrews, him ton times more then my mother and Cal. Molly Brown had also gotten to one of her stories making me giggles till my sides almost burst open, I leaned over to speak to Jack while London informed Tommy.

"Next it will be Brandies in the smoking room", I said and Jack nodded.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe" I made it sound like the jocks back home and I guess London thought so as well as she laughed shaking her head. Tommy and Jack got up to leave while London ran over taking Mr. Andrews place now. Tommy kissed her hand good bye as Jack came to me.

"Jack, must you go?" I really didn't want him too.

"Time for me to row with the other slaves, good night Vanessa" he took up his hand and I placed mine in him to let him kiss it gently, my skin tangled from the warmth of his hand and his hot breath against my skin. He walked away leaving a paper in my hand as he and Tommy walked away, London leaned over me as I opened the note. _Make it count, meet me at the clock!_ The note said. I looked at London who looked like she wanted to squeal at that, I smiled over to her. Time for a real party.

We made an excause and made our way to the stairs seeing Jack standing there watching the clock and Tommy standing a bit futher up. Jack smiled at me and held out his hand.

"So you wanna see a real party?"


End file.
